


Bandage

by Hotgitay



Category: Chicago Hope
Genre: Angst, Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Love, Other, Romance, Soulmates, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:09:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 67
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27501322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: 3x25 Love On The RocksBilly is forced to work with Diane
Relationships: Diane Grad/Billy Kronk
Kudos: 1





	Bandage

“I can’t believe Phillip is making us do this”Billy says 

“Let’s just get this over and done with”Diane didn’t want to make this into a big deal 

“We are stuck now”Billy coldly said 

“Just don’t say a word”Diane remarked 

“You already know why I’m mad”Billy says 

“I’m sorry”Diane told him 

“Sorry isn’t a bandage”Billy casually threw back in her face


End file.
